Realidades
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Para Peeta Mellark la vida es dura, pero el amor puede vencer cualquier cosa.


**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Katniss &amp; Peeta" del foro "Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte"._**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

* * *

Al mirarla sintió una sacudida en el pecho. Se trataba de una punzada que traía consigo un torbellino de recuerdos. Desde niños la observaba y su corazón se estremecía por el amor que le profesaba. Le gustaba verla con su cabello trenzado y cantando en solitario. Eso era lo que más podía hacerle suspirar, esa voz angelical que dejaba entrever un alma sensible y aguerrida, aunque ante él tuviera una postura fría e indiferente.  
Las palabras quedaban cortas para describir lo que siente por ella, sin embargo, además de tratarse de un amorío no correspondido, en su vida apenas intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras. El hijo del panadero era bueno al hablar, pero al tratarse de Katniss Everdeen el asunto cambiaba por completo; sus mejillas se pintaban de un tenue rojizo mientras su respiración se aceleraba y su boca se secaba «_Habla, ¡Habla que no pierdes nada!»_ se convencía a sí mismo pero de poco le servía.

A pesar de que el tiempo corre sin dudarlo, Peeta Mellark sigue guardando en su corazón ese amor oculto y sublime. Tiene miedo de que sea elegida en la Cosecha y no volverla a ver nunca jamás. La vislumbra entre la multitud, aunque se percata que sus ojos le pertenecen a su hermana menor y solamente a ella. La comprende, puesto que tiene hermanos menores, aunque aún no estaban en edad para ir a la Cosecha, el papel de un hermano mayor siempre será proteger a los que vienen detrás de él en la escalera del linaje.

La mujer estrafalaria del Capitolio sube al estrado, toquetea con sus dedos el micrófono y comienza a dar su absurdo discurso. Pasan un vídeo sobre el recordatorio del porqué se llevan a cabo los brutales y sanguinarios Juegos del Hambre y Peeta no puede menos que despreciar al Capitolio, pero todo empeora cuando es tiempo de dar los nombres de los tributos elegidos. «_Prim Everdeen»_ es el nombre elegido de la próxima víctima de las injusticias de Panem.  
El muchacho cierra los ojos, teme que a Katniss le dé un ataque de pánico y tristeza o lo peor de todo: ser voluntaria. Cuando sus sospechas se confirman, aprieta sus puños y por unos segundos pareciera que su alma se esfuma de su cuerpo. Se queda sin aliento, por eso no puede más que admirar con coraje y tristeza lo que ha hecho. Ella se ha ofrecido como voluntaria en lugar de su hermana y eso no es todo, el segundo tributo del Distrito 12 es llamado al estrado. Peeta camina con la cabeza en alto a pesar de sentirse desecho por dentro, sí, porque ha sido elegido para representar a su distrito en aquellos juegos de muerte.

¡Qué ironías interpone en nuestro camino el corazón! Anda, ríe porque estarás más cerca de ella de lo que jamás habrías imaginado; llora, porque en el destino que te han dado viene en conjunto la muerte que mancha tus dedos con su sangre y de muchos más, ya que a partir de ese momento te conviertes en un asesino oficial si tan sólo deseas vivir y complacer a ese superficial público. Matarás a quien amas por más que intentes protegerla, pero ¿Sí clavas un puñal en tu pecho y extraes tu corazón? Quizá cuando deje de palpitar mueran con él tus sentimientos por Katniss. Sí eres capaz de hacerlo antes de apuñalarla a ella por la espalda, puesto que no te atreverías a quedarte cruzado de brazos mientras la vida escapa de sus ojos.

* * *

Ha pasado el tiempo y consigo un maremoto de emociones violentas y perturbadoras. Has pasado de amarla con locura a odiarla como a tu peor enemigo. Tus dedos sueñan con clavarse alrededor de su cuello tras un beso mortal, al tiempo que el aire se esfuma de sus pulmones dejándola en poco más que un simple cadáver. «_Sinsajo, ella es el sinsajo_» Esas propagandas no te quitan el sueño. Son estupideces disfrazadas de esperanza.  
Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? ¿Acaso cocinarás pasteles con un relleno envenenado? Sería una buena opción, así te ahorrarías el perder tu tiempo degollándola o asfixiándola. Anda Peeta, anda. La verás pronto y terminarás con ella de una vez por todas, porque han matado tu esencia y opacado el verdadero amor. Lavaron tu cerebro con mentiras y venenos; con traiciones y torturas, aunque pareces no estar consciente de ello después del tiempo. Pareciera que eres un robot al que tus amos manipulan a su antojo, aprovechándose de tus temores y modificando viejos recuerdos. ¡Bah! Sí todo aquel que ingresa al Capitolio por elección propia o no, te dicen que no existe una vuelta atrás para los títeres.

* * *

¡Pobre alma torturada, que se aferra a ser quien eras en realidad! Peeta has abierto los ojos y descubres que no ha pasado una eternidad sino que es una cuestión de meses. Ella está durmiendo a tu lado en lo que parece ser un hospital. ¿Qué monstruo la dañó de esa manera? ¡Ah! Que ese canalla has sido nada más que tú.  
Descubres lo que pasó y te odias a ti mismo, con lágrimas de arrepentimiento que demuestran que en tu subconsciente siempre la seguiste amando. Tú verdadero ser está de vuelta poco a poco, pero aún lucha con ese lado impregnado de la más cruda maldad. Parecen habitar en tu cuerpo dos hombres diferentes, con pasiones, amores y desprecios en cada extremo; tu mente se debate en dos polos opuestos, mientras tus manos luchan entre ellas por acariciar esas mejillas que tanto amas o estrujar ese cuerpecito hasta hacerlo pedazos.

«Kat...Katniss» El verdadero Peeta desea hablarle y besarla, recordándole que aún la ama; que aquel amor siempre fue sincero y real, jamás un invento patrocinado por la televisión. Desdichado te sientes, no desearía estar en tu lugar, pero a pesar de todo te deseo encuentres paz en tu interior. Sin embargo, nunca olvides quién eres y saldrás de esta, la rebeldía acabará y quizá no tendrás un final de cuento de hadas, aún así ¿Qué más querrías? Si con tenerla viva a tu lado y correspondiendo tu amor te sentirías completo.

* * *

Todo terminó. Ella al fin es toda tuya hasta el final de los tiempos. Los golpes del pasado aún abren sus heridas y la hacen sufrir, pero estás a su lado y ese es el mejor de los consuelos. Se recarga en tu hombro llorando por los que se fueron y por lo que se pudo evitar. Sí, Peeta sabes como hacerlo, pues la tomas entre tus brazos con dulzura y susurras palabras dulces en su oído.  
Te ama y lo mejor que no se trata de una mentira. Su amor es libre, fuerte y con sus tintes de dolor con un poco de locura. Todo es real, tan real como el hecho de que son supervivientes de injusticias; es real como las perversiones de un gobierno que fueron destruidas. Ese amor es real como esas cicatrices de guerra que hacen en su pecho.

Peeta al fin tienes lo que deseabas, sólo queda en tus manos sanar tu alma y apaciguar la suya. No será un camino fácil, pero ¿En está vida qué es sencillo? Nada, absolutamente nada, aunque saldrán adelante.  
Yo lo sé, porque su amor es fuerte y con eso bastará para seguir adelante en esta vida.

* * *

**_N/A: mi primer Katniss/Peeta y mi primer fic de THG. Espero les haya gustado :)_**


End file.
